A variety of kinds of electronic documents contain text, such as web pages, word processing documents, slide show documents, spreadsheet documents, graphic design documents, note-taking documents, scientific and mathematical papers, etc.
In some cases, when a user reads one or more electronic textual documents, these are used as a basis for recommending other documents to the user. One conventional approach to formulating such recommendations is to identify a word or phrase common among the titles of documents read by the user, and/or a word or phrase that occurs a large number of times in the body of one or more documents read by the user. In these conventional approaches, a search engine is use to find additional documents that have this word or phrase in their title, and/or have many occurrences of this word or phrase in their bodies. These documents are then recommended to the user.